1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to loudspeakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of speaker systems are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,604 a speaker enclosure comprised of a tetrahedronal shell is disclosed. One of the walls is provided with an opening for accommodating a speaker. The wall carrying the speaker also carries a plurality of ports.
Another type of speaker system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,585 which, in one embodiment, provides three sidewalls. Each of the sidewalls carries a plurality of speakers which, by virtue of a network of potentiometers, can have varying levels of power delivered thereto.
Despite the large variety of speaker systems which are currently available, the need exists for a speaker system which more accurately reproduces sound.